A suspension arrangement may be used in various applications for providing suspension of devices such as equipment, fixtures or decorations. The suspension may be temporary, such as when moving a piece of equipment by a crane, or permanent such as when installing a lamp by suspending it in a ceiling.
One type of suspension arrangement is adapted for suspending a monitoring device. The monitoring device may be a surveillance camera adapted for outdoor mounting. The monitoring device may be attached to a mounting bracket, which in turn is fixed to a wall or roof structure. The installation of such a monitoring device, which can be large and heavy, may be facilitated by first attaching the monitoring device to the mounting bracket such that the monitoring device is suspended and can hang on its own. An assisting suspension arrangement may be used for this purpose. The suspension arrangement may be integrated on a top surface of the monitoring device's housing.
The suspension arrangement may comprise a hook member attached to the monitoring device. The hook member may be configured to receive a safety wire with a loop extending from the mounting bracket. Thereby the monitoring device can hang on its own while the person installing the monitoring device, also referred to as the monitoring device fitter, connects necessary cables between the monitoring device and the mounting bracket.
When the monitoring device is connected as required, the monitoring device may be fixedly attached to the mounting bracket by screws or the like. The suspension arrangement need not be detached and may function as a safety arrangement if the primary attachment fails or is actively removed. An example of such a suspension arrangement may be seen in the appended FIG. 1.
The suspension arrangement may be equipped with a leaf spring for preventing unintentional unhooking of the safety wire from the hook member. The hook member may be configured to be arranged in an open position for receiving the wire by depressing the leaf spring so as to create a gap, between the leaf spring and the hook member. The safety wire is passed through the gap. It may be relatively easy to hook onto the safety wire, but the small gap obtainable by depressing the leaf spring can make unhooking difficult. Tests also show that in some situations the hook member may break, for example because the safety wire hooks onto a part of the leaf spring instead of the hook.
From the above discussion, there is evidently a need for improvement of existing suspension arrangements which are suitable for suspending a monitoring device.